Duty to the Gods
by xXGenocide
Summary: As Asgard has a balance of gods and goddesses to govern, so does out Solar System. When our gods come together and protect the planets, they send the youngest to Earth as Guardian. Loki escapes, and it's a crash collision between the two gods, and a human gets stuck in the crossfire. Post-Avengers. OC x Loki/Reader x Loki
1. Chapter 1

_To love another god from another realm is to ask for death at her own, sweet hands. To stay within the purity that comes with the title of a god, we are meant to love and mate only with those that have lived in our little realm; another that has spent their entire immortal life in this prison the humans of Earth call the solar system._

_We were born of stardust and light, of the ice and rock that fell from the meteors and asteroids. And, more importantly, we were born with hearts made of the sun's own life energy. A piece of each planet and a piece of the sun was embedded into our very beings when each of us was crafted by the Great Source. Our duty is to protect these planets from destruction of unnatural means; only the sun may have the true responsibility for us and the planets we govern._

_Imagine our surprise when another god visits our solar system. At first, we believed him to be stronger- but he was trapped in mortal form. One of our own watched with his third eye. He watched it all unfold, and it was then we became aware that other gods had learned to travel eons across the sky to other realms. The chaos on our precious world Earth soon continued. We found that extraordinary humans could handle this attack, but there was the pending doom that perhaps the next attack, they would not be able to hold their own…_

The heavy winds of the red planet swirl around a small figure; the red dust moving about her and playing with the fabric of her veil. Even beneath the thick clouds of the grand planet, the black veil shimmers like the universe beyond the atmosphere; the stars whisk about according to her movements, falling stars trickle around the crown of her veil. The veil is tied to her wrists with red silk, her skin dark and smooth as the winds push over her unblemished skin. The petite form seems to glide over the chaotic terrain, almond shaped eyes watching the destructive horizon. The colors of her eyes match the swirling storms and volcanic eruptions of the planet; red and changing swirls, human pupils not visible. Black tresses frame her oval face, pouting lips pursed together.

Something is amiss on her haven, her home of natural war. A darkness seems to loom over it, heavier than the normal standard. A twinge of emotion, humans would call it gut feeling, turns her attention to the skies. For a brief moment, the clouds part to allow sight to the endless space above. It takes those few seconds for a remarkable comet to blast past; brilliant colors of blue and red and green.

"The council has been called together, Rafenota." A voice, deep and welcoming hums to her conscious mind. He speaks in a language known only to the gods, but her human-mind transfers it to the Earth language- it isn't as pretty as it should, but the small figure puts the thought aside. For her human form to survive the conditions of the planet, she's cheated: changed a few things in the human anatomy to help breathe in the toxic waste.

"Please, tell me you have not grown attached to that human appearance." He scolds gently as she turns to face him. Of course, the god is not in any particular form; a black mist that does not move or fade with the blasts of the world. It's almost eerie, the way the smoke twists about him, the way the four, glowing orbs float within this mist and serve as his eyes.

"Not attached, Cravernius. More so experimenting, as humans would declare. If I am to protect this new planet, then should I not grow accustomed to the limited limbs and abilities that all humans must suffer?" Her human voice is high-pitched. Far too high-pitched, she must fix that. To her people, it must be appealing… but what sound do most humans find appealing?

"They enjoy the sound of song, Rafenota, and of course you must use all your resources and become them- but a human could not breathe on… Mars, as they call it." A single floating orb moves away from his form, looping around her. Perhaps seeing into the new organs she placed within the frail body.

"Experimenting, friend. Experimenting." She reminds him, and finding that a human would react to this reply with slight amusement; her lips twitch upwards slightly.

"… yes, shall we move to the council's place of meeting?" He gestures with the long loop of an orb to the sky. The goddess nods, letting her human form fall away into red smoke. The two press together, forming a bright ball of light; brilliant smoke trailing behind them in a long tail as they shoot to the sky and into space. Together, they soar over the earth and Venus, then into the blinding light of the sun. Their forms burst into the surface, melting consciousness with the others in the sun.

Rafenota tries to explain this experience to her human form as best she can, but it is difficult. How does one explain an experience when the words, the symbols of humans do not have any representation of this sublime entrancement?

"It is like merging oneself into the sea- but the sea is alive and moving and filled with a bright energy that would warm oneself to the very core, to the very soul. There is no skin, no border to stop the knowledge of the whole solar system filling into the very essence of who you are. It is like you are one, but you are many- you feel everyone there, but everyone is you and you are them. There is no form, no individuality, no restriction of pure energy. It is bliss in its true, universal meaning."

"Rafenota," A chorus of voices ring within her, within the center of the sun. A little thought is brought from her; imagine what the humans see now. A chorus of chuckles, before a stillness vibrates through her scattered essence, "The Earth needs us, the Earth calls for help without making sound; gods of another realm come." They say it all, and trying to use human words to explain becomes far too difficult, "Humans will never understand that they are in need. Something greater comes." The source of this assumption is quickly concluded, the knowledge filling them; Issentira. "An army of greater strength and power. The gods are needed to act. Send forth the gods. Send forth a piece of the mystery." A great vibration, something strong was filling each and every one of them. Humans would say… no, there is still no symbol for it. Lastly, it feels like she is dying. That is the best she can explain as the pulses of knowledge seems to freeze her, seems to throw her into an individual mind- wise words pulse through and she is thrown from the sun as a solar burst, brilliant and reaching far out.

Her little comet pushes through the pull of gravity, sparkling black dust, shimmering. She is a piece of black ice that begins to take shape and form the closer she draws to the surface of the Earth, shooting past Venus. Her black ice burns but does not melt, shaping and spinning in the grand expanse of the sky. The warmth tickles the ice skin, her eyes watching through the fire.

The last thing her human mind comprehends is flashes of faces, sounds of radio waves, images of the world, and black.

"Welcome home."

Chapter 1

He doesn't know how it's happened, but it has. The last thing that Thor ever wanted to deal with has happened, and his thundering run isn't fast enough to carry him to where he needs to be. He pushes himself further, hand grasped tightly on his hammer. Around him, the flurry of activity was reaching its peak; guards rushing about the palace and city, nobleman raising their weapons and going to search and battle. His friends soon took his sides, weapons at the ready.

"Find him, whatever the cost!" Thor roared, making his way to where he could only assume the escaped convict would go.

"What has happened?" Thor could only glance at his comrades with anger and a small mix of disappointment- in himself or the other, no one was sure.

"Loki has escaped."

The atmosphere around heavily tasted of carbon dioxide and oxygen, the colors blinding to new human eyes. The earth around was hot to the touch, rough and crumbling when grasped. New human feet wiggled in the… what was it called? Sand, yes. The tiny pieces of rock slid through toes and glided over the now pale skin. It took a moment, but the human eyes focused, the once volcanic storms settling to a pale green. The unclothed body cooled; pieces of ice falling from hair and melting into the heated crater around her. Testing her muscles, she raised herself into a sitting position and examined the lush vegetation of the world around her. It seemed the impact had burned away some of the grass and bent trees backwards, but overall, she had not done too much damage to her new world.

The place was still, whatever creature life that she'd heard before had rushed away in fear. She didn't blame them, when a piece of ice went falling from the sky into the land, she'd be alarmed as well.

Her hands dug into the earth, pulling herself out. The wind brought the scent of both burnt earth and the vegetation past it, the scent of creatures and humans- humans. She paused, turning her head to the scent. Perhaps her human form was far too advanced with heightened senses, but it was all she was allowed as long as the human race was not threatened.

"Over here!" A male voice, deep and alarmed; she would have to come up with a name for cover. She heard several feet trampling through the un-burnt vegetation and closing in. Two men and a woman burst forth, weapons raised and aimed at the goddess's human form. But they stopped in awe- or perhaps shock at the form. Only one responded in anger, stepping forward.

"Who the hell are you!" He roared, raising the… her human mind recognized it as a sort of sniper rifle. She tilted her head, lips tilting downwards in a slight frown.

"I am… Celine. I am lost. I do not know where I am. Will you help me?" She tried that, appeasing to them through physical temptation. The female glanced at the other two, shoving them aside and putting down her rifle.

"Look miss Celine. We aren't sure who you are, or where you came from, but you best come with us and strap on some clothing. George and Joe here might lose their jaws if you keep walking around like that." She waved her over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders when the goddess was at her side. "And you two," She shot a harsh glance to them, "You better get some game- I am not having an empty table when we have a guest."

The city streets are far too familiar- New York, and the stench of pollution in the air is a stinking reminder of where he is, how he got here, and more importantly, why. The answer causes a shiver of anger to trickle down his spine, and his hands clench into fists.

Midgard; the stinking planet he nearly took for his own, a place where he would be sitting on a throne had it not been for his brother and those poor excuses of warriors- the green one especially. The people hurry about their meaningless, pathetic lives- unaware that their future king has once again graced them with his presence. Soon, they would have a reason to bow, to kneel- but for now, he had to wait.

Loki, god of mischief, having to hide among those lower than him. The idea tortures him, turning his insides but he must bear the guise until he has regained his power. As he makes his way through the streets and back alleys, his mind turns and turns with ways he could gain his title back. The only reason no one has noticed him yet is the lack of his green and black attire. It was stripped from him in Asgard, and he had been given simple robes to wear. Odd, but it went well with the people around him as he dodged about. He made his way through another alley, watching a figure pull themselves up a metal ladder protruding from the building. Watching silently, he waited until the figure slipped in through a window and left it open. Idiot, Loki rolled his eyes, before making forward and climbing up as well.

His movements were lithe, soundless as the window sill came into his grasp and he pulled himself through. The living space was small and dirty, messy. It very much displeased him, but it would have to do. There was movement in another room, but he ignored it the moment his eyes lay on the clothing spread on the bed. A grin came onto his lips, pulling on the outfit before the man came in.

As the human stepped into the room, Loki's hand wrapped around the fragile throat, gripping it tight. "You have done a great service to your king." He sneered, pressing the man up against the wall. "But your life ends here. I cannot have you spreading the word I'm here- not yet." He smirked, watching the man scratch and claw at the leather jacket. The life faded from his eyes, Loki pulled his hand away and made for the door. Now for his next move.

When she came to, her head was pounding with an unbearable sense of pain. It felt like someone had let off a comet in her head, centered on her temple. With some difficulty, she opened her eyes to the dim room. Trying to move was difficult, her hands appeared to be bound- as well as her feet.

"What… what is the meaning of… this nonsense?" She croaked, her body aching. Feet moved, and a light turned on above her. She flinched, eyes getting used to it and noticed the three figures hovering about her. It was the three from the forest, and then it settled in. The moment she'd stepped through the door—

"You aren't human—so tell us what you are, you alien freak!" It was the first male, pointing his rifle at her face. He pressed it up against her cheek, a wild look in his eyes. It was amazing, the fear that settled in her stomach at the simple action, "C'mon, speak! Or I'll blow your brains out…" He growled, pressing harder. She turned her face away, feeling the human form react with anger and fear.

"I know not what you speak of!" She replied, the words flying out of her mouth before she could stop herself. It wasn't the choice of words she should have gone for, the stinging pain crashing her senses again as he hit her hard with the rifle.

"You're a liar! You came flyin' in your spaceship! Where is it! Speak!" Another hit, and something warm was trickling down the side of her face and in her hair. Rafenota was shocked at their display of violence, hurt and afraid. She didn't know how to respond, body reacting with tears.

"Why are you humans… so irresponsibly violent!" It was the wrong thing the say.

"ALIEN!" Another sting, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was hot, incredibly hot in the dark, cramped place they had thrown her in. The air she breathed in felt like she was swallowing rays of the sun, the heat of it burning the fragile human organs. There was this odd want, need that came from her body that she didn't recognize. Her tongue was dry and it wanted something to cool it, something liquid, her mind understood. Even in the heat, she was gasping, and… hyperventilating, she supposed. The ropes dug into her skin, every time she moved the ropes would dig into the skin, rip it, burn it and the warm liquid pooled out against it. In fact, it was starting to dry and crust around the edges. It hurt, badly.

Rafenota tried to cry out for help, but her throat was so dry that an odd, raspy gasp came out instead. The dark compartment jostled, and when she listened, it sounded like they were moving. But to where, she was not aware of. What she needed to concentrate on, she realized, was living, and surviving this horrible heat that was racking every nerve.  
She waited… and waited… her mind trying to think of other places- like home. Like the blue ice planet. The feeling of the sun's energy running through her essence. It calmed her, though it did not stop the jostling of her compartment. At some point, she had passed out with a sudden jolt of sickness, the heat becoming too much and her eyes rolled up. The stink of vomit filled the compartment, soon reaching the cab of the truck.

"Aww, man, what the hell is that?`The male covered his nose, opening up the window. He made a gagging noise, sticking his head out of the window. The other male looked at the woman, face skewed up in disgust. She rolled her eyes, but opened her window to flush out the stink.

"Must be alien smell. Trying to make us pass out or something. God damn aliens." She muttered, gripping the steering wheel tight.

"Y'know, maybe she's just having a heat stroke…" The one suggested, face still up in disgust.

"No alien has a heatstroke- she's just playing games with us. We're almost there, now shut up and turn up the music. No alien is tricking me." She huffed, turning up the air conditioning. The cool air filled somewhat through the compartment in the back, the windows having been taped up with black bags. The truck was jostling through the back roads; cracked and uneven. The road was taking them to a large city, one that was very familiar to them. In a few hours, the truck was crawling through the large plaza with huge brilliant screens, people dancing, and one of the boys muttered, "Time Square…"

As the darkness settles, he watches the lights flicker on and the city seems to become the sky itself. The noise, however, is nothing like it- its loud and noisy, and it brings a frown to his thin lips. Loki sits on the window sill, watching the street below him as he plans out his next move. The Avengers- what a bunch of idiots- have scattered… for now. He realizes it's best to pick them off one by one, instead of in a team together. To challenge them together yet again would be to challenge death, he knows. No, he would have to find them one by one, where they were, do away with them, and nothing would be in his way afterwards. He only prayed that Thor did not come to Earth and warn them. That would destroy everything he planned. Yes, he'd have to delay his brother's return.

A loud thud rips him from his thoughts, and the back alley is lit up with the headlights of an old truck that crawls in with withered tires, a tight squeeze. It comes to a screeching halt, three bodies filling out. In their hands are rifles, and the way they move only suggests they are ready to shoot at any surprise. It quirks his interest, only slightly as he leans a little further out.

"Hurry up, before anyone sees." The female seems to hiss at the other men, who rush to the back of the truck. He's not sure what the contraption on the back is, but the windows of it have been covered with some sort of material. He watches, the men dragging out a small body, female, and without clothing. The stench that comes with her reaches his nostrils and he scrunches his face up slightly. Vomit, from what he can tell. He can't make out the face, or anything distinctive about her, but it's the reaction of the female that makes him just a little more curious.

"Fucking alien, clean up the back. Her poison isn't sticking to my truck." She lifts the girls head under the lamp of a door, grinning, "Wait 'til Harvey sees this one- an alien falls out of the sky and right into our backyard. You have the video Earl?" There's a reply as they open the door and drag her in. And now, Loki is quite intrigued. Falling from the sky? Could it be… the female is from Asgard? He'd never seen her face before, but he couldn't risk the possibility. His foot catches the door just before it closes, and he slips inside. The three have moved far down the hallway, a bag over the female's head and turned the corner. He followed after; keeping to the shadows and making sure they didn't notice his presence. They came to a stop by a steel door, the female simply limp in their grasp. There were soft mutters of their voice, a laugh, before they dragged the naked body with them inside- slamming the door shut behind them. Loki paused, tilting his head back as he thought for a moment. In all honesty, he could do away with them so easily, so that they wouldn't be much of a bother. If it was to make sure this child of Asgard did not speak, then so be it.

When she came to, Rafenota was sitting against a rough, chair- wooden, she tried to identify it but her mind refused to work with an empty stomach, utterly exhausted and still sitting on the edges of sickliness. She groaned quietly, opening her eyes to see the smothered material against her eyes. Through it, she could make out the light of a room and figures making their way about her, muttering in some odd- no, that was English. She tried to focus her mind back to that language, and started to understand slowly. They spoke about… an alien, falling from the sky- it was the same thing she'd been hearing before hand. Clearly, her cover as a human had been blown- but if they knew her true identity was, that would be found out soon enough.

Her mind wandered to the tight rope holding her down to the wooden legs of the chair, and the ropes around her wrist and behind the back. It was uncomfortable, making her limbs hum with pain. She tried to wiggle out of the bonds, but the pain shot out sharper into her skin so she stopped with that. A figure moved in front of her vision, blocking out the light. Rafenota could only identify the figure vaguely as male, but she wasn't sure, not entirely. Something cold and hard prodded against her naked stomach- she was sorely reminded that she wore no clothing, sitting bare to them with all these bruises- and a grunt came from the figure.

"You an alien?" His gruff voice asked- more like demanded, she thought. When she didn't not answer, he prodded harder, a click coming from the thing in his hands, "I'll ask again. You an alien?" She realized it was a gun- similar clicking noise to the sniper rifle that she had heard. Smaller, bigger- she wasn't sure, but it wasn't very important. In this state, she was just a human. She'd die if she was shot.

"No, I am not." She replied, hoarsely, her throat suddenly feeling like someone had shoved sand down her throat. She coughed, turning her head to one side.

"I ain't convinced."

"Of course you are not." She snapped, turning her head to him- and though it couldn't be seen, she was frowning. The bag was suddenly ripped off her head, the light so blinding she had to squint her eyes. The moment she could see, the gun was pointed between her eyes and there was a crazy look in the man's eyes. His attention was drawn off for a moment, looking wildly to the sides.

"D'you hear that? Alien girl's probably sent an S.O.S.!" He moved back, jerking his head. Feet moving in the shadows, a door opening then slamming shut. "We're onto you, alien." He hissed, turning back to her- but a thud threw him off. "The hell was that?" He screeched, dropping the bag back on her head before turning away.

The next sounds were incredibly obscure to her, but in hindsight, she'd realized what had happened: Someone had barrelled through the door and taken out the humans occupying the room next to where they held her- in this person's on… odd way. Then, when that was done, this person had kicked the door open and- a sudden burst of cold air made Rafenota shiver. Her body responded by closing her legs, hunching over and griping the rope that held her back. Skin covered in goose bumps, she hoped for some sort of warmth. Instead, the atmosphere seemed to drop two degrees- at the most- and the light of the ceiling was blocked out once again but by a different figure. He did not slouch, nor hold anything in his hands. His shadow stood straight, his head cocked down towards her and slightly to the side.

"Pathetic…" The low voice hummed, sounding somewhat pleasant to her human ears. She ignored it, trying to identify who this was. There was no accent lingering in his vowels, nothing compared to the man who was probably a lump on the floor. "It's amazing how easily you children of Asgard let yourself be displayed so dishonorably; letting those beneath you take advantage of you. Have you no pride? You take the name of your world and insult it." The voice sneered, seeming to draw closer to her. "Speak- tell me what you know of Thor and I might just spare your pathetic, human form." It shocked her that this man new she was of human form- and… what was Asgard? And Thor?

"I do not understand what you speak of." She replied, hoarsely still but better than before. "Release me from these hellish bonds, human." She added, frowning beneath the bag. The man seemed to pause, leaning back for a moment. Once more, the bag was ripped off her head and the light blinded her eyes. "By the name of the Sun, would you stop that!" She hissed, turning her head away from light that once again blinded her eyes. Shaking her head once, the goddess in disguise turned back to him, her pale green eyes searching the man before her.

Immediately, she could tell that this man was assertive, strong, and ready to do what he needed for whatever he needed. It was the way he stood, the way he glared at her, his hands clenched. In fact, they looked as though they would close around her fragile human neck in seconds. Maybe less, if angered enough- which she made note she would try to avoid. Now, now the man seemed to calculate and watch her. He was watching for something but she wasn't sure what. And then, a smirk slipped on his lips as he leaned into her.  
"So, you're not of that world- then what are you?" He enquired, reaching out to tug a hair away from her face. She tilted her head down in response, eyes shooting daggers at him. He was nothing special to her- the human face was nothing compared to Cravernius' human form. Rafenota grunted, turning her head away defiantly. It was her oath to keep it secret, to keep what she was hidden from humans. And this man seemed human enough to her—yet what if he wasn't? Her eyes glanced quickly at him, doing the same calculating as she'd seen him do. "Well, are you going to answer or am I going to have to pry it out of you—what did they call you? Alien? Fell out of the sky, too?" He asked, the smirk spreading across his lips when he saw her react. Then, as defiantly- and snootily, she might add- as she could, she turned her head up and away. Nose in the air, her mind registered. Something that came naturally to her- must have been the human ego kicking in.

"Oh, I see the alien has grown in some of the human traits, quite interesting. I wonder, how long will it take for this alien of sorts to become… fully human." He hummed slyly, standing upright again. Loki turned, making forward a few steps before glancing over his shoulder, "I could aid you in your release, 'alien', but I require something in return for the favor." He looked forward again, and she swore the man must be grinning, smiling in some way at her unfavorable predicament.

"And this favor would include…?" Rafenota pried, her fingers digging into the rope to test its durability. Suddenly, Loki turned, coming upon her with such quick movements the female gave a slight start in surprise.

"Your eternal service to me."


End file.
